Never Piss Off An Angel
by Twilight Keon
Summary: When angel remembers what happened to her 2 days ago, she wants revenge on Keon, Sin, Stitch, Sparky and Kixx. Rated PG for Language and violance
1. Chapter 1

Me: I got bored and I thought about the time when I was down my block and my friends had a water balloon fight. And I had accidentally it my friend, which was a girl. So she came after me, and by partners and chased us around the block and… just read the story.

Never piss off an angel.

Chapter 1: The reason why.

Angel sat in Lilo's room staring out into the gray sky. It was a Saturday and it was boring. It was a thunder storm, so that meant that if you go out side you might have 70 chance of getting the shock of a life time.

Unfortunately Angel was having a bad day and didn't wanna be bothered by anyone.

And that's where our story begins.

Keon, Stitch, and Sin cam up the elevator and stood behind Angel and stared at her.

"Somebody say something to her." Stitch whispered.

"Why don't you do it Keon she's your wife." Sin also whispered.

Keon sat right next to Angel and stretched his arm over Angel's neck and sighed.

"Hey, why don't we go downstairs and watch some TV, there's nothing we can do outside." Keon suggested.

"I'm just not in the mood today, alright?" Angel replied.

"Oh come…" Keon was cut off when Angel grabbed his hand.

"I said I'm not in the mood today!" Angel yelled as she threw Keon over her head.

"INCOMING!" Stitch yelled as he moved back and watched Keon it the back off the room.

Sin and Stitch watched and exit through the elevator.

"Next time it's Sin's turn." Keon said as he got up.

(Downstairs)

Angel sat on the couch with her hand over her eyes and went to sleep.

Jumba walked in with Keon, Sin and Stitch.

"So is there anything wrong with her?" Keon asked.

"Either she is not in mood today, or you need to apologize for what happened 2 days ago." Jumba suggested.

"What did happen two days ago?" Stitch asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sin said.

"Yay a flashback." Stitch said cheerfully.

(Flashback)

Keon, Sin, Stitch, Sparky, and Kixx, each had a balloon in their hand filled with poi and hid behind a tree. (Much like play-do but with more liquid.

Angel, and Lilo was headed their direction.

"Oh this is going to be awesome." Sparky whispered.

"Be quiet here they come." Keon said.

"On the count of three throw like hell." Stitch ordered.

"One… two… THREE!" Stitch yelled making everybody throw their projectiles at Angel and Lilo.

Both of the girls shrieked as each balloon hit them covering them in the purple sticky substance.

"Why… why you!" Angel yelled.

All of the guys busted out laughing.

"Nice" Keon and Sin Yelled.

Angel started to sob, but then she started crying making everyone stop laughing and stare at Angel.

"Mark my words and mark them well. (I have no idea why I put that there.) I will get my revenge on all of you." Angel yelled as she ran off with Lilo.

(End of flashback)

"Awwwww!" Stitch moaned.

"I know stitch maybe we were kinda mean to her." Keon admitted.

"No I said aww because the flash back ended." Stitch said.

"DUH!" Sin yelled.

"Then maybe we should apologize." Keon suggested.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Look Angel we're" "DEAD MEAT!" Stitch yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keon asked.

Stitch pointed to Angel who was at the door way holing magnums, shotguns, ak-47, and a rocket launcher to top it off.

Everyone's eyes shot out of their faces, like those classic cartoon characters and ran off.

(Outside.)

"Every on split up. Sin go find Sparky, and Kixx and warn then right away, stitch get to Yarrp and tell him it's a code 44245!" Keon ordered.

Every one took off in separate directions screaming like girls.

Angel came right to the spot where Keon and the rest of the guys took off.

"Their scent is still fresh, go and take out the blue one." Angel told a huge creature behind her.

"S.T.A.R.S!" It said quietly.

"Yes I'll let you kill Jill, and Chris now go." Angel ordered.

**Who is this mysterious creature working for Angel, will they make it on time, and why am I explaining the obvious. All this and more exciting suspense on chapter 2 **


	2. Chapter 2 The hunt is on

Chapter 2 The hunt is on.

(With Stitch)

"O my god, o my god, o my god! I can't believe this; I'm going to get killed by my ex-girlfriend!" Stitch yelled as he ran down a street.

Stitch stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him and saw no one there.

"Thank goodness I outran her. But I gotta keep going." Stitch said.

Suddenly a missile came from right behind him and blew up a random tourist.

Stitch slowly turned and saw the nemesis from Resident evil 3.

(Which I just found with my Dreamcast in the basement. Woo-Hoo! Quick to get the gameshark and beat it.)

"Cool, the Nemesis… I mean oh no it's the Nemesis." Stitch shouted as he kept running.

"First the weapons, then trying to kill us… but the Nemesis? This girl is out of control." Stitch yelled.

(With Keon and Sin.)

"I swear to God whose Idea was this anyways?" Keon Blurted.

"Umm yours remember, you said to get together and…"

"Just shut up and keep running!" Keon interrupted.

"Ooooooo boys."

"That sounds just like…"

"Angel" Both Keon and Sin said.

"Just come quietly and your punishment will be less painful." Angel ordered as she cocked her assault rifle.

"Come on Angel, just put the weapon down and let's talk." Keon suggested.

But Angel fired a bullet that flew across Keon's face.

"Ok then we'll just see ya later then." Keon said as he took off running leaving Sin.

"Yeeaaa um, what he said." Sin said doing the same thing.

"Why do they always run?" Angel asked as she ran after them.

(Back with Stitch.)

"Finally I made it to the school." Stitch said running through the door.

Yarrp was right upstairs taking his after noon nap.

"Yarrp wake up we got a code 44245!" Stitch shouted. But he remained asleep.

"Oh man it 12:00! He always naps at 12:00." Stitch said.

"What am I gonna do?" Stitch said pacing around the floor.

Another missile blew up the roof of the school revealing stitch with smoke coming off of his body.

"Ouch." Stitch said quietly.

"Yarrp now would be a good time to wake up!" Stitch shouted as he shook Yarrp by his shoulders.

Yarrp finally opened his eyes and yawned.

"What is so serious that it would wake me up from my friggin nap?" Yarrp yelled.

"It's a code 44245!" Stitch shouted.

"WHAT? Angel's gone on an rampage and is after you and the other guys because she remembered something that happened two days ago?" Yarrp said in one breath.

"Uhh yea that's pretty much it." Stitch said.

Yarrp opened his horn and made a huge ear piercing noise much like the siren you would hear on a Saturday morning.

(In town)

Mostly all off the experiments ears perked up and screamed for their lives.

Kixx and Sparky also knew what that meant.

(Back with Keon and Sin)

"Excellent Stitch actually did it." Keon said.

"For once." Sin added.

Sin accidentally ran right into Sparky shocking into a burnt crisp.

"That looked like that had to hurt." Keon said as he chuckled.

"Where's Kixx?" Sin asked as he got up.

"I don't know I thought he was with you." Stitch blurted.

"Ah! Where did you come from?" Sparky asked.

"I watched the Matrix." Stitch replied.

"Riiight, anyways we got stop Angel she's going on an rampage." Keon ordered.

"And she hired the Nemesis as well!" Stitch blurted out.

"Now stitch, how many times do I have to tell you… There's no such thing as the nemesis." Sin said.

"Oh yea? Then what's that behind you?" Stitch asked.

Sin froze for a minute before he turned around, and saw the nemesis.

"Ooooooo myyyyyyyyy goooooooooood!" Sin shouted.

"Every man for themselves." Keon yelled.

But as he turned around he rammed right into Angel.

"We just keep running into each other don't we honey?" Angel said as she pointed a gun at his face.

"Wait a minute why am I scared of a gun? I'm bullet proof." Keon said.

Sparky, Stitch and sin ran up right next to Keon.

"Ya think so huh?" Angel said as she shot Keon's arm it started to bleed.

"Ouch!" Keon shouted.

How is that possible? Sin shouted.

"Because of me." Said a young boy in one of those black cloaks like in Kingdom Hearts.

TO be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 The randomness begins

Chapter 3 The Randomness Begins and Ends

Me: I do not own Lilo and Stitch characters, their owned by Disney.

----------------------------------------------

Keon looked up towards the black coated person.

"Who are you?" Keon asked.

The Teen pulled back his hood revealing his face, He had blue eyes, and black spiky hair that went backwards.

"I am the Ultimate being of the world, I am Zerox! (Zeer-ox) the author of this story and your No!" He explained.

"Wait your part of the Organization ?" Angel exclaimed.

"Duh where else would I get this awesome coat from?" Zerox said.

"Um excuse me I'm bleeding here!" Keon yelled.

"Ahem… Keon and Company Angel told me what you did so you all will pay!"

"Oh man that's messed up." Stitch complained.

(2 Hours later.)

Keon and everyone were hanging on shackles in a dungeon like room.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Angel suggested. "All you have to do is apologize and I'll let you go."

"That's it? Well Sorry." Keon said weakly. "Yea sorry." everyone else added.

Stitch remained silent.

"Well?" Angel said.

"Never." Stitch yelled. "I will never give up my dignity!"

"Stitch just apologize." Zerox said.

"NEVER!"

"Fine as punishment you must eat…"

Suddenly pleakly came in.(I swear he's gay…)

"I have to eat what?" Stitch asked.

"Pleakley's chocolate surprise." Angel yelled while adding a maniacal laugh.

"The surprise is it's not chocolate." The cheerful queer bob said.

" OH MY GOD!" Stitch screamed so loud it broke his shackles freeing him so he cam escape.

"Darn it, Nemesis destroy him." Angel ordered.

"STARS!" Was his only reply.

" Oh fine, Zerox, Jill please." Angel asked.

Zerox snapped his fingers and made Jill appear in shackles.

"FINISH HER!" Zerox yelled in a Mortal Kombat tone of voice. Suddenly the fatality music came on. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Nemesis began to beat Jill with a combo then started to hit her faster until she finally exploded.

"Nemesis wins… BRUTALITY!" Zerox yelled. (I never got to pull that off in trilogy.)

"Umm I'm not even going to ask, but stitch is getting away." Keon pointed out.

"No prob." Zerox said as he pulled out his Boost Mobile cell phone and dialed a few numbers and put his phone on speaker.

(Pickup)

"Yo Zerox where you at?" A voice exploded from the phone. "Yo axel (I don't own him) I need a favor, I need somebody taken care of." Zerox said with a smirk.

(Meanwhile with stitch)

"Phew I'm safe." Stitch said while panting.

Suddenly axel walked in front of stitch.

"Simply amazing Stitch!" Axel said.

"Axel!" Stitch replied.

"You really do remember me this time, well I'm so FLATTERED!" Axel said making flames around stitch. "But you're too late!"

Stitch reached behind him and…… did nothing.

"Dang I knew I shouldn't have left my swords at the house. Stitch complained.

Roxas appeared out of nowhere.

Stitch quickly took him out with a spinning back kick and took Oblivion and Oathkepper from him.

"Lets go!" Stitch said

(2 Minutes later)

"Oh yea I owned Axel!" Stitch yelled.

And now Sephiroph's theme song on.

"Oh no!" Stitch said as he turned around and saw angel. "It's the no winged Angel!

"Stitch return to me or suffer the worse consequences." Angel ordered.

"Like what?" Stitch asked.

"Catch" Angel tossed stitch a 12 foot sword.

"Hey this looks like sephiroph's sword… oh crap. Stitch said.

" He's over there." Angel pointed out stitch to the one winged angel hiself.

"Abomination hand over my sword or I will destroy you." The one winged angel ordered.

"Nev" But before he could finish stitch was flat on his face while bleeding to death.

"How did?" Keon asked. "Haven't you played Kingdom Hearts II? Angel asked.

"No."

"Well I think we all learned a lesson here. Never piss of an angel you may never know what forces she is capable of bringing." Keon explained.

"Hey could me and Axle stay with you guys? Zerox asked.

"Sure lets go home." Angel suggested.

End.

Me: If you thought that was stupid, you ain't seen nothing yet.

Keon: Well that sucked.

Me: silence fool.

Keon: Yes master.

Angel: Come on guys stop fighting?

Me&Keon: NO!

Angel: Screw you two I'm going home.

Me: Angel…wait, don't leave meeeeee!


End file.
